


two foreigners in a brand new world

by rubiesanddiamonds



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, adventures of moonmoon and lapis, basically the whole game is SPOILT, kalosian moon, moon is gay gay gay she likes pretty girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiesanddiamonds/pseuds/rubiesanddiamonds
Summary: she asks lillie when she became so beautiful and you want to yell that she has always been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> moon is gay gay gay shes likes pretty girls moon is gay gay gay she likes pretty girls (especially ones with green eyes)
> 
> hahahahah im so late i only recently played moon and omg,,,, when did pokemon get so dark and so fuckin gay (keep it up i love it) 
> 
> disclaimer: written quickly and doesnt exactly follow canon //? if u care?? still spoilers tho

The air is humid and warm, making you sticky with sweat. It’s nothing like the cold bite of Kalos at this time of year. The change is a welcome one, but fills you with strange pangs of homesickness.

Lapis has more of a struggle with the change in weather than you. Caught in the cold and dark climates of the reflection cave, the sudden humidity and intensity of the sun is more than a little stressful for your poor carbink.

You carry a fan in your bag along with your brush and such, and they seem to appreciate your thoughtfulness.

Iki town is small, nothing like your home village. Alola is entirely different from your norm and you don’t know whether to be excited or scared.

You meet with the pokémon professor of Mememele, a young man named Kuiki who gives you a rowlet as a welcoming gift of sorts, which you affectionately name Pidge.

Lapis is wary of the new addition at first, type matchup meaning Pidge may do some real damage if they tried, but after they follow your lead and give the small owl a warm hug, they seem to let go of their fear. Pidge chirps happily and flies up to perch on your shoulder, nuzzling your neck.

Old Hala laughs a great belly laugh, and comments on your rowlet’s affectionate nature.

\--

You don’t know what draws your carbink to the ruins of conflict, but Lapis seems determined as it floats a few yards ahead. Pidge, a native pokémon, is nervous and titters and flails as Lapis continues to guide you through. You think Pidge would benefit from sitting this one out and withdraw him back into your pokéball.

You’ve never liked keeping your team in their balls or in the pc, but you can feel a sense of relief from your small owl as it takes a rest in the small red and white ball.

Lapis twirls and cries as it gets more impatient, demanding your attention and focus.

You stride forward with the same determination as your carbink, sturdy and unyielding.

There’s a cry from up ahead and before you know it you’re running to the source of the distress.

Your feet skid to a stop at the edge of a cliff, long bridge across before you and a beautiful girl at the end.

She turns to you, panic evident in her green eyes, and points to the small purple pokémon on the middle of the bridge, being targeted by a pack of spearow.

'Please,' she cries. 'Help cosmog! Save Nebby!'

Even if it wasn’t probably one of the most beautiful girls you’ve ever met, you still would’ve helped. It’s what any self respecting trainer would do, you know how much pain it causes you to see your beloved pokémon in pain.

You’ve dealt with enough angry bird types in your time, but the ones here in Alola seem even more riled up. Maybe it’s the heat, or a special sort of regional variant that affects attitude rather than appearance. 

Your carbink is close behind, readying a power gem as you run to use your body as a human shield over the small, cloud like pokémon.

Once the spearow take note of the angry rock type, they squawk and beat their wings in a flurry to flee the scene. Purple crystals are pelted in their direction as they fly off, narrowly missing them as they weave and dodge.

'That’s the stuff, Lapis,' you tell them. 'Don’t think they'll be back anytime soon.'

The blonde girl waves her arms from the edge of the cliff at the end of the bridge, and you bring her cosmog back down to her.

You wonder why she didn’t go after it herself. There’s no way you could’ve left your pokémon alone on the vast bridge.

'Oh, thank you,' she says frantically. 'Cosmog here got out of my bag and ran off, they like to do that, and I’m not a trainer and I,' she gulps as she looks at the ragged edge of rock and takes a step closer to safety, ' _ hate _ heights. I was so worried, I didn’t know what to do... even if I had run after Nebby we would’ve just both ended up being targets for those spearow...' she shakes her head. 'But then you came along!' She gives you a wide smile and it leaves you just a tad giddy.  'Sorry, I’ve not even introduced myself,' the stranger says. 'My name is Lillie. And Nebby here is a cosmog who I travel with. They aren’t mine, they just stay hidden in my bag. I’m trying to help them get back home,' she smiles and holds out a hand.

It strikes you that the girl is not native to Alola, though the complexion and speech pattern should’ve given it away earlier. It’s the stark contrast in the means of greeting, no wave and ‘alola’, but a hand held out to shake.

You feel a sense of kinship with this beautiful girl, two foreigners in a brand new world.

'I’m Moon,' you tell her. 'I recently moved here from Kalos. I’m a trainer, though I’m sure you could tell. And Lapis, my carbink here, is my partner. We’re super strong, but don’t let anybody know that just yet.' You give her a wink and take her proffered hand. Her skin is soft.

'It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,' she says kindly, and drops your hand. She doesn’t tell you where she is from.

\--

Your rowlet is not a fighter, you find soon enough. They have trouble in hitting when the opponent’s HP is low and you can respect that. 

You slowly try to teach it that it’s okay, they are being cared for by their trainers and even if they do faint, a quick trip to the pokémon center or a revive will heal them up in a pinch.

It still will not land when it’s a wild pokémon, which leaves you having caught nearly every wild encounter you come across. Kuiki is very pleased with how well your pokédex is filling up, but you feel guilty as they all sit in boxes in the pc.

You overhear someone talking about a poké pelago in the pmc but think nothing of it.

You like the cafés in the Alolan pmcs. They are a small reminder of home, of the cafés that are on every corner, promising warm drinks and a good chat.

The barista is a soft and friendly man, though large in stature with big hands and an even bigger smile.

He gives you some pokébeans for Lapis and Pidge, and a shalour sable on the house. He doesn't ask why it makes your eyes water just a little bit. 

\--

Illima is easily one of the prettiest guys you have ever had the pleasure of meeting. He is soft spoken and clearly aspires for things greater than he is capable of, a true pisces with his head in the clouds rather than down on earth.

His trial makes you want to screech, so many goddamn rattatas that you want to kick the site in entirely. You couldn't give a damn about no regional variant.

\--

Hau is like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. He gives you wide lipped and toothy smiles, and regularly flatters you and your team on their skill. Despite supposedly living in his grandfather’s shadow, you think he casts his own light.

'One day I’ll beat you,' he laughs after you and your team beat his for the third time now. 

'Don’t count on it,' you tell him with a smile, and he laughs.

'I don’t know who will be more of a challenge! You or grandpa!'

\--

You recognise the pattern on one of the team skull grunt's hats on the off chance - it’s been bothering you for a while and you finally realise who it is. Gravity fails you for a second and you feel your legs tense to keep you upright. 

You want to ask why he’s here, but you think it’s better not to talk about someone who’s listening.

\--

Acerola is small and sweet and clearly interested in your companion, but you keep quiet. Lillie is barely your friend, you don’t need to go storming in.

Lillie says she wants to hang around and continue reading and that you don’t have to stay with her.

'It must be boring for you in here, I’m sure you want to get out and battle the locals,' she says with a sweet smile.

You want to say that you could never be bored around her, that even if you were reading the dictionary you’d still enjoy it if she was next to you.

You also don’t want to leave her and Acerola alone together, but that’s you being selfish.

\--

You lose to a beat up looking trainer on route 12. Her hair is matted and her nails are caked with dirt, her once white tank and dull grey.

'Hey, that was a really great battle! Haven' pushed my team like that inna while. Well done!' she congratulates you as she feeds her pokémon a strange looking block. She doesn’t give you a chance to reply before she begins again. 'An' ya haven' even finished yer island challenge yet? Wow! I need ta work on my game if I wanna stay champion!'

'Are you the current champion here?' you ask in awe. It would explain her insane team, though she doesn’t look or sound like a local. Neither do you, though.

'Haha,' she laughs. 'No, not 'ere. I’m from Unova, current hailing champion, throw roses at ma feet if ya will.' She gives you a cheeky smile.

You laugh, but remain a little intimidated by the strangely spoken Unovian champion. 'What are you doing here then?' you ask.

'I’m actually searchin' for my boyfriend, if ya've seen him? He’s about yay high,’ she holds a hand above her head, ‘green hair an' always has this dumb rubix cube that’s gold on his pants, he thinks it makes him look cool. Oh, an' he has this big fuck off white dragon that breathes fire!' she speaks with loudly and with enthusiasm, barely stopping for a breath before rushing into her next sentence. 'I can tell by ya expression ya haven' seen him. Damn, really thought he’d be here, Alola seems like his kinda place.'

'Maybe check Poni Island? I haven’t been there yet and it’s got the highest level and rarest pokémon there, from what I’ve heard,' you inform her.

'Sweet, maybe I can get some cool new Alolan guys on my team! Thanks, kid. 'ere, lemme heal ya team,' she says, getting out some max revives and leppa berries. 'Oh, and I dunno if they'll like 'em, they’re sort of an acquired taste, but my guys an' the pokémon of Unova love 'em,' she fishes around in her pink shoulder bag. 'Some pokéblocks! I got a sweet one, a sour an' a bitter. My guys have weird taste buds.'

She hands you the colourful blocks, which you recognise to be what she gave to her team earlier.

You thank her and store them away.

'Well, I’ll be takin’ my leave. It was nice ta meetcha and even nicer ta battle ya! Zekrom, were off!' 

A huge, black dragon is released from a pokéball and gives a loud cry. She jumps on his back and you watch as the strange Unova champion and her huge fuck off black dragon fly away.

\--

Acerola’s trial is by far your favourite. Though your team has none right now, ghost types have a track record for being your go to. You have fun snapping pictures of the Gastly and Haunter, who pull silly faces and bicker over who gets to be in the shot.

There’s a single Gengar jumping around and you have a little struggle getting him on film, but once he notices the camera it is almost impossible to get him away. You want to add them all to your team, but you respect the rules of the trial and keep your pokéballs stored safely away in your bag.

You think you see a Pikachu running around out of the corner of your eye, but you brush it off.

When you think you’ve cleared the trial, and that Gengar is the totem pokémon, a small door at the end of the mart opens and the Pikachu you thought you saw earlier runs in.

Against your better judgement, you follow.

\--

'I’ve been training a lot with Illima lately,' Hau tells you before challenging you once again, and you give him a sly smile and sidelong eyes while readying your team.

He, to your credit, yells and kicks up a fuss, giving you the response you wanted.

'Why do you spend so much time with Lillie huh? You can’t be training with her,' he accuses after his tirade, thinking he has you cornered.

'Nope, we don’t train,' you tell him. 'But she’s good company.'

\--

Charizard is registered to your ride pager and you spend days soaring around the islands, going to new places you couldn't before with your new riding pokémon.

He flies you to a strange collection of islands one day when you're exploring, and a friendly man in a straw hat who calls himself Mohn welcomes you to the poké pelago.

The small islands are full of pokémon you’ve caught, not trapped in boxes but freely roaming the collections of land.

You spend a while there, planting berries and collecting pokébeans, playing with the pokémon that you’ve caught throughout your journey so far. They love the attention and quickly come to anticipate your visits.

You’re glad that while you can’t look after them, Mohn meets their needs. You share pokébeans and meals with the old islander, and he tells you wonder stories of his life before the pelago. He loves to hear your own in return, congratulates you on your victories and consoles you on your losses.

Your team quickly take to the man, who is free with his pokébeans as he is with his tall tales of grand adventure, and always has their favourite colour on hand.

\--

Olivia is tall and glamorous and everything you wish to be.

Her team is her complete opposite, but you can understand her love of the rock type. You too have always had a soft spot for the strong, sturdy and loyal type, even before you had your carbink.

Pidge, now evolved into dartrix, is an almost unfair type matchup.

She kisses her teeth and looks vaguely annoyed at your victory, but smiles all the same and hands you the dull bronze rockinium z.

\--

Though Lusamine has treated you and Hau with kindness and grace, you don’t trust her.

'You’re being paranoid,' Hau tells you. 'She’s a super lovely woman! She works to conserve and protect pokémon, isn’t that what you’re all about?'

'Yeah,' you tell him. 'There’s just something about her. I can’t put my finger on it, but there’s more to her than she’s shown us.'

Hau shrugs. 'Well, I think she’s perfectly nice. And there’s always more to people than what they first show us, Moon.'

\--

'Are you Lillie’s twin?' you ask Gladion when you first meet him.

His face contorts in what you suppose is shock, but pulls back down into his token angry frown a second later, the change so quick if you’d have blinked you’d have missed it.

'Who? Stop chatting shit. I’m here to battle you, not have a friendly conversation.'

You think this is the problem with team skull. You’re ready to befriend them, they don’t seem like bad kids, just a little lost and a lot dazed from the power of being in a large group that is widely feared; but every time you try and talk they cut you off and throw out their first pokéball.

You shrug, you can try again later. Lapis is eager to get on the field.

\--

You don’t know why everyone is so afraid of Poe town. Yes, it’s been entirely run to the ground, but the guys inhabiting the small town aren’t much of a problem.

The two in the pmc give you a laugh with their less than stellar rhymes and you appreciate that they'll heal up your team for only 10$.

\--

One of the team skull girls calls you cute and you shoot her a wink. She battles you and you win, but gives you her number anyway. You silently clench your fist and give a small pound as you leave the room.

\--

Guzma sits on a tattered chair that you suppose is supposed to be a throne of sorts. A treasure chest full of buginium crystals sits beside him, glittering acidic green.

You aren't worried about battling him, despite the type matchup of your team to his being less than desirable. You trust in your pokémon.

\--

'There are tales I’ve read, that certain pokémon can undergo a strange mutation, almost like an evolution, when put under certain stresses or ceremonies. I don’t think I could ever push my pokémon's pain to a limit to a point it transforms.' She shudders and puts a hand on her bag. Nebby gives a small cry and her bag moves with him.

'I’ve heard stories like that back home,' you tell her. 'Some say my carbink is a legendary pokémon of sorts, and that they can somehow mutate and become diancie, the guardian of reflection cave back in my home region. That’s where I caught them.

I don’t care much if my Lapis can do all of that. I love them for them, and the added bonus of mystery is all the more exciting,' you tell her.

She nods and gives you a smile. 'I think you and Lapis are legendary enough already.'

\--

You enter while Lillie is in the middle of trying to reason with her mother.

You want to battle her there and then, when she speaks such cruel words to her daughter. 

Lillie doesn’t look hurt, or like she feels anything when her mother calls her ugly and cruel and undeserving of love.

You think she is the one who is ugly, cruel, and undeserving of love.

\--

You wake up in the extravagant castle, gilded and glistening, but cold to the core.

Wicke is there to wake you, and tells you Lillie is waiting outside.

She is glorious.

Her outfit and hair are different, but it’s the change in her aura, the presence you feel from her that stops you. She makes a joke that this is her z-powered form, but you believe it. You can feel her determination, her inner strength guiding her to save her mother.

You don’t know how she could still be so intent on saving her. You wonder if you would do the same, had you been raised by a woman like that.

You feel you’d hold more of an opinion like Gladion than Lillie.

She asks you to do this journey with her, and your heart nearly bursts. While you may sort of hate the woman and how you’ve seen her treat her children, there is no way you can say no to her after seeing her newfound strength.

\--

Exeggutor island is small and teeming with colossal exeggutor. They are bigger here than they are at home, you were lucky enough to come across one on your travels, owned by a veteran along route 16.

Lillie is terrified but steels herself, and you’re proud of her in a strange sort of way. You do the battling and soon have the enormous pokémon safely inside a pokéball and sent off to the pelago. You think he will enjoy the beanstalk, as he will be one of the only pokémon tall enough to eat them before they fall.

Rotom reads out the dex info to you both and you’re surprised to find that not only does it look different, the exeggutor here are a different type than the kind you are familiar with.

It starts to rain and you both take shelter in a small cave. It’s incredibly romantic, sitting next to her in such a cramped space, watching the rain fall.

She tells you about her mother and a happy memory she has to do with rain. The way she speaks with such longing, it makes you understand, just a little, why she is trying so hard.

The rain lets up eventually and you continue up the island. The shrine is small and holds a dark blue flute with a strange symbol on it.

'The moon flute for Moon,' Lillie giggles.

You roll your eyes, like you haven’t had enough jokes about your name this journey.

The shelter kept the fine instrument dry, but it is still cold to the touch.

\--

Pulmeria gives you a strange sort of apology on your way up to the altar, which is one of the last things you were expecting.

'It's cool, sis. I kind of like your band of numbskulls, and I've had more hilariously terrible rap battles with them than I can count,' you tell her. 'I just don't agree with the whole pokémon stealing deal, and I'm gonna keep being a pain in your ass till y'all quit it.'

'We'll work on it. Maybe we could become a lyrical troupe? Some of the grunts'll need to work on their bars though. Shit ain’t gonna fly if they have eight lines of 'uh yeah'".

\--

The altar of moone is not what you were expecting. The large pools and stone paths contrast with the other places of worship, far more in tact and grandiose.

Lillie takes the left and holds up her sun flute.

'You take the right, okay? Remember to play exactly in time with me!'

You steel yourself. This is not the most nervous you have been, but your heart races and blood fills with adrenaline all the same. There’s a chance this may not even work, but the feeling you get in your gut tells you something huge is about to happen.

You close your eyes, and play.

\--

Nebby, who you both believed to be comatose, frees itself from Lillie’s backpack and soars into the centre of the ruins. A flash of brilliant blue light emanates from the small pokémon, and a transformation takes place.

Glowing brilliantly, laluna, the legendary guardian of the moon, stands before you.

\--

The ultra wormhole is dark and cold, but undeniably beautiful. Colourful crystals grow from the walls, glistening in shades of pinks and blues and purples. Nihilgo swarm and float in the air, glitching and changing in a mesmerising pattern.

Guzma hops down from a ledge and takes you on. You’ve beaten him several times before, you aren’t worried about taking him down now.

You’re more worried about the battle you know will be coming. You were angry and ready to take down Lusamine before, but the thought fills you with cold dread now.

He tells you about how strong the nihligo are, and of the terrifying things they made him see - to scare such a hard man, you think you have every right to be on edge.

Lillie’s face sets into a steeled frown once she hears that her mother is beyond saving. You follow her lead, you have to be as strong as she is right now.

She appears in a swarm of nihilgo, graceful and beautiful but so, so, terrifying. Her eyes are cold, glazed over and entranced. She is in her dream world, and she will not hesitate to harm anyone who tries to destroy it.

You think you ought to leave her there. You know Lillie will not stand for it, but you think she deserves this beautiful wasteland. Cold, dark and lonely, but so wonderful to look at. They are a perfect match. 

She screeches at Lillie, asking her how she dare come and disrupt her wonderland with her ugly presence.

This is enough for you to once again feel as fired up as you did before. While Lillie may still be intent on saving her, you can at least beat her and her team down to a pulp.

\--

She asks Lillie when she became so beautiful and you want to yell that she has always been.

\--

You don't see Lillie for a while. You train up your team and prepare to take on the brand new Alolan pokémon league, and she works on trying to reason with her mother to help her understand where she went wrong.

You think it’s a big task to ask of her, as she is still a child, but so are you.

\--

Blind belief and unknown strength lead you and your team to the champions seat. The battles were tougher than anything you’ve faced, you aren’t even quite sure how you managed to make it.

The town throws a festival in your honour, and all your friends you have made over the course of your journey are there.

It all still doesn’t feel real.

\--

Lillie asks you to come to the ruins of chaos with her as the sun sets. Your heart leaps in your chest as she takes your hand.

'Sorry to pull you away from all the celebration,' she tells you.

'No sweat,' you tell her, though your palms feel clammy and your heart is pounding.

'I just...' she begins, but shakes her head instead. 'I thought it would be nice, you know? This is where we met, and I know it seems silly but I really value our friendship! And now we are both different people, but not in a bad way. We’ve both grown up a lot! And I just thought that it would be nice to come back to the time when we both weren’t nearly as grown up.' She gives you a smile, sweet and beautiful and a little nervous.

'Moon,' she begins. You can hear your heart beating in your chest. 'Watch me! I’m not afraid of heights anymore! This is my grand trial!' she giggles, and slowly starts to make her way across the bridge. You spot a few murkrow lurking and you’re ready to be of assistance if needed, but she runs across and reaches the other side with no problem. She waves and cheers for herself from the other side of the great cliff and you can’t help but cheer too.

\--

Tapu Koko appears after you touch the statue and engages you in a fierce battle. It’s clear that the guardian doesn’t want to be caught, but respects you enough to take you on as a challenger.

You respect his wishes and congratulate the pokémon on a terrific battle once it’s down to 1hp, giving him some sitrus berries and letting him take off again into hiding.

Lillie watches the battle with a sparkle in her eyes.

\--

Hau is banging at your door in the early hours of the morning the next day.

'Moon! Moon Moon Moon! Come on, I need you! Lillie’s leaving! We can’t miss her, how can she leave without saying goodbye?!'

You’re out of the door with your shoes barely on and pace down the dirt path of route one with Hau at your side.

You’re angry, so angry, but under the bubbling rage is something sadder, more hurt than anything that your best friend would leave without so much as a wave.

You’re out of breath by the time you reach the docks, a few yards ahead of Hau. He yells for you to wait up and sprints the last hurdle, hands on his knees and gasping for breath as he reaches you.

Lillie looks shocked at your sudden appearance, and at least has the dignity to look ashamed of herself.

'My friends, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. But I know what I have to do now!' she smiles, and it’s one of the truest smiles you’ve ever seen her give. Your heart melts. 'I’m going to Kanto, for myself, and my mother. I’m going to become a trainer and make myself stronger, and she is going to take a break from work to get herself back. Brother will do a fine job of keeping things running smoothly, I’m sure!'

Hau gives a speech about why Lillie can’t leave, he has so much to tell her and show her and he wants to battle her as a trainer, but it all fades to background noise as you watch her.

There is no stopping her leaving. She is determined, and, from what you’ve learnt over this journey you’ve undertaken with her, as stubborn as your Mudsdale.

You think of the trainer you battled way before all of this mess with the aether foundation and team skull, the Unovian champion with her huge fuck off black dragon, travelling the world in search of her green haired boyfriend. You wonder if she has found him yet.

Lillie waves and climbs aboard the boat.

'Wait,' you tell her, grabbing her wrist.

'What is it, Moon?' she asks. Her eyes are wide and look right through you.

'You got room for one more?'

The smile she gives is blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically moon is frisk ???//? y/y??
> 
> (((i know pokéblocks are a hoenn thing but WHATEVER OK let me love my region)))


End file.
